


Baby Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Baby Baby [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “In a few weeks you won’t be able to leave me,” Jeonghan laughed, teasing back.“Could always leave you at the altar,” Joshua said, his eyes lighting up as he pressed as close as he could into Jeonghan’s personal space, egging him on.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ABO domestic thing. cuz i can. MPREG

 “Two at very least,” Joshua said, playing with Jeonghan’s hair. He kissed him on the cheek as he felt Jeonghan’s arm tighten around his waist.

Jeonghan nosed at his temple, shifting slightly. Having Joshua on his lap was nice but he got heavy at one point depending how long they sat in this position. “But if we have two why not go for three. Or even four for an even set of kids. Two boys and two girls.”

Snorting, Joshua pulled away so he could give Jeonghan a look. “And are you having these babies?

Jeonghan gave Joshua that smile that always made him feel butterflies in his stomach. “No, but baby. Imagine only having two and then the one of them is like why don’t I have a sister or another brother. One of each is good but if we have a full set of two each then they can’t complain.”

Joshua’s fingers darted out to flick Jeonghan on the forehead. “Unless somehow you’re having these kids then you have no say in how many I push out of my body.”

“Ow,” Jeonghan pouted.

Joshua stayed still, holding down the urge to swoop in and kiss the little red mark in an apology.

He sighed, pulling Joshua close to hug him tight. “You’re right. My bad. We’ll have however many you want.”

Smile wide, Joshua nodded. “Perfect. Just because you’re a big bad alpha doesn’t mean you get to make decisions for me. Although I could’ve sworn I beat that into your head when we started going out.”

If Jeonghan was a more traditional alpha he’d balk at the idea of his omega being in control but he wasn’t. Well not anymore. It was hard to shake the traditional upbringing but Joshua swirled into his life like a hurricane and changed a lot. “You made me see the error of my ways,” he kissed Joshua’s left hand, grinning at the ring on his finger. “Changed me and made me fall in love so much that you had to be mine forever.”

“Not yet,” Joshua teased.

“In a few weeks you won’t be able to leave me,” Jeonghan laughed, teasing back.

“Could always leave you at the altar,” Joshua said, his eyes lighting up as he pressed as close as he could into Jeonghan’s personal space, egging him on.

Jeonghan toppled them over, laying Joshua into the couch. He smirked. “I won’t let you.”

Joshua smirked back. “How are you going stop me?”

Hands sliding underneath Joshua’s shirt, his eyes gleamed. “Watch me.”

* * *

“A fucking minx,” Jeonghan panted above Joshua.

Joshua let out a tiny moan. “M’not,” snuggling into Jeonghan’s hand. “Just in heat.”

“What a time for it to start,” Jeonghan murmured, running his hands through Joshua’s sweaty hair. “Right during our honeymoon.”

“That a bad thing?” Joshua squirmed lightly, feeling Jeonghan’s knot in him

Letting out a tiny growl, Jeonghan shook his head. “No. When is it ever a bad time to have marathon sex with the person I love? it’s rather perfect. We can just call room service and there’s nothing that we need to do but each other.”

Joshua giggled. “You mean you only have to do me. And take care of me and my needs.”

“And that’s not hard at all.” He smiled. “Till death do us part.”

“I expect you to spoil me for the rest of my life,” Joshua hummed, squeezing down on Jeonghan’s knot.

Jeonghan groaned, his hips pushing forward to elicit a gasp from Joshua. “Every damn day Shua.”

* * *

Joshua moaned, “I hate you and your stupid large dick.” He clawed at Jeonghan’s hand, the one that was gently petting him.

Wincing, Jeonghan gently cooed. “I’m sorry Shua. The doctor said that tea might help with the nausea. Want me to brew you some?”

“I want your stupid dick to be away from me for a long time,” Joshua snapped. “If this is what’s going to happen with each pregnancy this baby will be our first and last one.”

Jeonghan nodded along. If he said anything logical while Joshua was hopped up on hormones, he’d have his head bitten off. Both of them as it was his dick that knocked Joshua up; granted it was coupled with Joshua’s heat. But it came out with Joshua feeling like shit two months later when they got back to Korea and then finding out they made a honeymoon baby.

* * *

Joshua pouted, eyelashes going down in that minxy way that got Jeonghan’s libido skyrocketing. “I want.”

“Want what baby,” Jeonghan gulped.

Joshua moved, grabbing him by his tie. “I want you to make love to me. I want to come on your dick and I want you to fill me up.”

Jeonghan nodded quickly. This was the time that the doctor mentioned that Joshua would hit at one point. The constantly horny and wanting to jump Jeonghan and climb his dick. Jeonghan missed the days they were always all over each other. Days that dwindled as Joshua swung through the hate Jeonghan and his dick phases to crying phases to being uncomfortable with his body. Jeonghan weathered through all of them, trying his best to make Joshua happy and loved. Thank god Joshua was happy and horny now though.

“You’ll make me feel good right Hannie?”

“Whatever you want Shua baby.”

Joshua graced him with a beautiful smile.

* * *

“He’s perfect,” Joshua sniffed, holding their baby boy close to him. “Except he looks a bit too much like you.”

“I’m not perfect baby?” Jeonghan laughed, kissing Joshua on his head.

“If I called you perfect, you’d get an even bigger head than you have now,” Joshua mumbled, but he angled his body to Jeonghan, who angled his body to shield his family.

Jeonghan gently ran his fingers down their baby’s chubby little cheek. “You two are perfect.”


End file.
